


Fall Back Into Place

by Dream_state



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sleepy Kisses, Teen Romance, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_state/pseuds/Dream_state
Summary: A collection of stories when I have inspiration :)





	1. The Speed of Light

It’s eight pm, on a Friday night, and Peter is at her house. More specifically, Peter is at her house watching Miss Congeniality, with his feet hanging off the end of the couch, and his head in Lara Jean’s lap. Like it’s supposed to be there. And that, in its own, kind of scares Lara Jean.

Kitty is passed out on the armchair closest to the television, her hand limp and hanging lower due to the weight of the phone in her hand that’s continuously vibrating. (Lara Jean could never understand the appeal of getting so many messages. It just seems like an unnecessary hassle.) Peter’s chest is rising and falling in even breaths, his snoring ever-so slight as one hand lays limp on Lara Jean’s across his chest, the other hanging off the side of the couch after slipping off as he drifted into REM sleep.

The rhythmic thump thrump-thump of his heart is calming underneath her palm, and she’s just noticed now that their fingers are intertwined. Hmm, when did that happen? Her other hand is mindlessly running through his hair, every once in a while twirling against a curl, as the flashing lights of the TV reflect against her skin in the darkness.

In all honesty, she isn’t really paying attention to the movie. More thinking about this whole fake dating thing. How boundaries have been set, but forgotten long ago, even broken on a daily basis. Well, technically no “boundaries” per se were even set. Just a movie list, suggestions, and an almost “no kissing” rule, which Peter promptly convinced Lara Jean of how bad of an idea it was, since this whole idea in the first place was about “showing face” or whatever it was he called it. Though she wasn’t completely on board, she agreed to only kiss when necessary. Like, when people are around or they’re in public.

But even then, shouldn’t there be some sort of unsaid boundary law between two people fake dating each other? There has to be something written somewhere, even if it’s on another piece of crumpled notebook paper ripped from a high school student’s backpack. Though, Lara Jean unfortunately admits to herself, she doesn’t really mind these non-existing boundaries being crossed and rules being broken.

Like the other day, when Peter came over to her house straight after practice. He was a sweaty mess, and Lara Jean had to start dinner, so she gave him free reign of her room to find any clothes he gave to her. For “saving face” purposes of course, and definitely not because she’s become fond of his manly not-so-musky smell.

She could hear the shower run, and had to re-measure the chicken broth six different times after imagining what he could possibly be doing in there for so long. After trial number six, she knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with the faint sound of water hitting the inside of her bathtub, and put in her earbuds, turning the volume all the way up until she couldn’t hear the banging of the metal spoon onto the metal pot and could only feel her steadily-rising heart rate instead of hearing it in her head. Yeah, that seems about loud enough.

What she didn’t notice though, was when Peter came back down, and caught her swaying softly to her soft indie pop music. He admired for a bit, imagining that just maybe this was all real. But, he quickly snapped back to reality, and all of the fatigue from earlier that week started to really hit him. He made his way to her couch and completely passed out. He might as well have been dead, considering that at all the noise Lara Jean was making - she hadn’t noticed him. yet. - he barely even stirred.

The time Lara Jean actually noticed him on her couch, was when she was cutting the vegetables for the infamous rice balls. She turned around, and almost dropped the cutting board full of carrots, thinking Peter’s hair was some sort of giant spider the way it was hanging off her couch. Nevertheless, she composed herself, the image of Peter sleeping on her couch a now regular sight to her, and continued cooking, the melodies of her songs being replaced by the slight sounds of Peter’s deviated septum as she pulled out her earbuds. (She did it to make sure she didn’t make too much noise. Of course. No other reason. Whatsoever.)

Peter started to wake up while she was sautéing the vegetables, and the padding of his feet as he makes his way into the kitchen was a welcomed sound to Lara Jean. Maybe it had even given her a little feeling of warmth, happy that he was coming over to her. She didn’t turn around, thinking he would go to stand next to her. But he didn’t. He stood behind her, pressed the front of his - very warm - body against her back, and wrapped his arms around her waist. (It was then, that she noticed his touch didn’t startle her anymore. Like it used to.) She would be lying if she said her breath didn’t catch for a millisecond. He whispered a groggy, “Hey.” and Lara Jean deduced that those actions were just because of a habit and how sleepy he was. He pressed a feather-light kiss to the side of her neck, before nuzzling his nose into the crook between her shoulder and her neck. She’s found that a new habit of his. She quite enjoys it. The place where his lips touched would probably stay this tingly for the next few weeks. And it did. And she can still feel the spot now as she recalls the moment, hot and a bit bothered, but in the best way possible.

What surprises her even more, is how she leaned back into him so easily, turned on some soft music, and let him lead both of their bodies as they swayed slowly to the beat of Lara Jean’s calming music. She even fed him a taste of the vegetable/meat medley(she made these rice balls with some modification to fit the new diet his coach has the team on), earning a hum of satisfaction as she felt the joint in his jaw protrude and contract while he chewed. It was all very domestic now that she thinks about it.

And it’s only now that Lara Jean realizes no one was there to see it.

What’s even worse, is how that little speck of hope that any of this is real grows bigger and bigger with each passing moments like those. Until she talks herself out of it, of course. Because, no. He can’t like me. He loves Gen. That’s why we’re doing this in the first place.

Yet, here she sits, twirling his hair, and wishing all of this was real. That he would wake up, kiss her, and actually mean it. She doesn’t want it to be for show anymore, but she knows that will never happen.

So, all she does, is sit there, continues twirling his hair, imagine what could be, stuck in her own world as always.

Little does she know, Peter Kavinsky is thinking the same thing, faking sleep (because he would never let the feeling of Lara Jean running her magical fingers through his hair go to waist), head in her lap, wondering if this could be.

I guess they’ll just stay like they are, basking in the moments that once were, soaking every little bit up before the opportunity is gone once again, and they go back to being “Kavinsky” and “Lara Jean”, instead of “Kavinsky and Lara Jean”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic in a LONG time, so tell me how I did. Also send me prompts, bc I love doing those :)
> 
> Title: Joji - Rain On Me


	2. In This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation AU  
> They keep thinking about each other :’)

It was graduation, and a monumental moment for Lara Jean. Everyone was there, even Haven, and Lara Jean couldn’t have been happier.

Except, there was still one thing playing in her conscience. A tiny little inkling that’s just been sitting in the back of her mind for the whole day. And the thought only got stronger the closer she got to her childhood home, unable to hold a decent conversation with a - now uninterested - Kitty in the back seat while Trina and her father conversate in the front.

Though, once she’s inside, the thought disappears for a (fleeting) moment as she sees her living room inhabited with old friends, and a few new ones.

“Surprise!”

Chris, Lucas, Pammy, and most of her new college friends were there, with a big banner saying Congratulations and balloons and streamers.

“Oh my god! What’re you all doing here?!”

“We’re here for you, silly!” Chris squeaked. She was the first to envelop Lara Jean in a bear hug, squeezing her so hard she momentarily couldn’t breathe. Lucas and Pammy follow suit, all hugging with an equal amount of strength, and love. 

Lara Jean can’t help but tear up a little when she says, “I missed you guys so much.” She sniffles and steps back a bit to get a good look at their faces, admiring how much they’ve changed in such a short amount of time. 

Lucas is also a little nasally as he says, “We missed you too, Lara Jean. Even though we just saw each other, like, a month ago.” They all laugh as they pull apart, linking their arms together and walking towards the group of people hanging back to offer their congratulations afterwards.

—————————————————————————

The whole thing ends up being wonderful. A lot of old friends, including Josh, come by to visit during the party, giving her their best wishes. John, in particular, stays nearly to the end, talking to her about William and Mary and asking her about being a “true Tar Heel”. His words, not hers. Although, that thought still lingers, even when she’s cleaning up after everyone left, Margot, Kitty, Pammy, Lucas, and Chris all piled up on the couch passed out, and the only noise moving throughout the house coming from the soothing music from the TV.

Then, there’s a knock on the door. An unexpected knock, so she hesitates for a second before opening the door.

She stops for a second, blinking a few times to make sure she isn’t hallucinating. For the first time, in a long time, she’s speechless. Completely, and utterly, speechless.

She hasn’t seen him in a little while, about two years to be exact, but she still recognizes him. The one invading her thoughts for the past few days. Her first love.

“Hey Covey.” He has a lazy, lopsided grin lay on his lips, something that still makes her heart skip a beat and her fingertips tingle to touch him. He has a bouquet of flowers, quaint, and very Lara Jean. He knows her well. “How’s life been?”

“Um, I-I’m good. I’m good.” She steps aside, inviting him in with a gesture of her hand. He follows the directions, taking off his shoes and already heading towards the kitchen to pull out a vase for the flowers. Of course he knew where they were, not much had changed. “How about you?”

She closes the door softly, making sure everyone is asleep until she starts a conversation with him. It wouldn’t be very pleasing to have almost everyone important in her life eavesdropping on her and Peter talking.

“I’m good. Graduated last week.”

“Yeah, I heard about that. Congratulations.”

Kitty told her during their weekly call. It was a shock to her, that Kitty would just tell her straightforward, not the part about her youngest sister attending her ex-boyfriend’s graduation. They always had a special relationship, and just because they broke up, didn’t mean that friendship had to end too. 

“Thanks. Um… I, uh, came to talk. Uh, about some… things.”

That’s where Lara Jean stopped. Like, truly, fully paused-mid-clipping-the-flowers-over-the-sink stops. Her heart rate increased, and suddenly she could hear it pounding in her ears as she turned around to face a slouched Peter with his hands in his pockets.

She gulps, rather loudly, before setting down the flowers and leaning against the edge of the counter, just in case she falls.

“Sure. What’s up?” That sounded a lot more cheery than I intended it to.

“I just came to say goodbye. Kitty told me you’re opening a bakery here, and I guess I just wanted to, uh… actually? You know what, I don’t know why I even came here. I’m sorry, I’ll just show myself out.”

Before she could help herself, Lara Jean heard herself saying, “No, wait! At least let me show you out. I guess, a goodbye would be nice.”

In all honesty, they didn’t end things on the best of terms. It was the usual, they grew apart, there was a fight, yadda yadda yadda, and there they were. Haven’t spoken in so long they can barely hold a decent conversation.

The walk to the door was excruciatingly long, even though it was a few meters. They walked in utter silence, the only thing louder than the TV - that wasn’t the pounding of Lara Jean’s heart in her throat - was Peter’s footsteps. Tell him. Now is your chance.

He slips on his coat and shoes, walking almost halfway down the pathway before Lara Jean says(yells), “You know,” He turns around. She steps outside, closing the door softly behind her, and wraps her cardigan around her waist on this particularly chilly night.

“Um, for the past few days, I’ve been thinking. I, uh, I can’t remember the last time we kissed. It was graduation day, and the whole way back from North Carolina all I could think about was how I couldn’t remember the last time we kissed.”

He stays silent, for what seems like eons. She thinks he might not even respond, and she just poured her heart out to him(again) for the feeling to be anything but mutual.

(Little does she know, he was also thinking about her on this fateful night. Just, in a different way.)

But then, he chuckles. It’s a little huff, and Lara Jean almost misses it, but she doesn’t, and she waits.

After a pause, he finally says, “It was one of the last Friday’s in May. I had just come back from training, and you were sitting on the chaise reading one of your bodice rippers.” If she could, and if it was appropriate, she would slap him lightly on the shoulder right now. “I remember falling down next to you, and you complimenting my smell; I remember you used to like that, the way I would smell after practice outside.”

She remembers. He used to smell like grass, and sweat, and a signature Peter Scent she could never compare anything to. It was when the true Peter came out; the excited, hyper, athletic, fun-to-be-with Peter that she loves so much.

“You know I never really understood why, but that’s just one of thing things I love about you. You didn’t acknowledge me for a moment, you said you had to finish your chapter. So, I sat there, watching you read until you finished, and then you put your hand on my cheek,” he touches his cheek like he can still remember what it felt like, “you leaned down, and you kissed me. It was short, sweet, like a habit. You smelled like something familiar, I can’t remember. I just know, it was some kind of spice.” He ends with a smile. It’s light, and warm, like he was remembering something nice. Hmm, weird.

“It was cinnamon.” She takes a hesitant step forward. He doesn’t seem to notice, but doesn’t move. “I…um, was workshopping a new recipe, and I was gonna have you taste them before… things happened.” She takes another step. And then a few more. “The spice, it was cinnamon.”

“Hmm, cinnamon.” He nods wistfully, and suddenly, they’re only about a foot apart. Hmm, when did that happen?

“Yeah.”

“Mhmm.”

The stay silent for a long moment, just looking at each other, and that itch to run her fingers through his hair comes back, and for some reason is stronger than ever.

He takes another step closer, refusing to break eye contact with her. If he took one more, she would be able to feel his body heat radiating off of him.

And suddenly, he’s speaking again.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Honestly, I haven’t really since we broke up, but it started becoming more frequent when the days coming up to graduation got closer. I couldn’t figure out why at first, but now I know.”

Lara Jean is taking by surprise. Peter was never one to word vomit, so him doing it was unusual, and caught Lara Jean’s attention right away.

“God, I was so clueless! It took me two whole fucking years to figure out I was still in love with you. Two years we could’ve spent building a life together, and now you’re here. You’re here standing right in front of me and all I can do is blabber on to myself like some sort of idiot when you’re right here!”

“Peter, w-what are you saying?” She thinks she knows exactly what he’s saying, but she needs to here him say it to her before she does anything rash or regrettable.

“Fuck, Lara Jean! I’m still in love with you! I’ve always loved you and I always will be in love with you. And, honestly, I don’t know if you feel the same way, and my heart might literally break if you reject me, but I will accept it, because I love you Lara Jean.”

It took about four milliseconds before Lara Jean was back in Peter’s arms, kissing that man senseless. They both poured two years worth of love into the kiss, and suddenly they’re laughing. They’re laughing so much the can’t kiss each other, so they just stare. They look at each other under the stars and take in this wonderful moment of reconciliation in the moonlight. They soak it all in.

Peter picks her up and twirls her around, connecting his forehead with hers. He doesn’t think he’s smiled so hard in his life. Neither does Lara Jean. And finally, they’re happy.

Best graduation present, ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dexters Laboratory - Maali (SoundCloud)


	3. I Fall in Love Too Terribly Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School reunion, sorry I went mia :/

Lara Jean never thought she would end up here ever again.

After high school, she never really wanted to come back considering… _certain_ situations. She went off to college - and a pretty good one at that - and left everything behind. She started an almost completely new life. Of course she stayed in touch with Lucas, Chris, and Pammy; and sometimes even Gabe and Darrell. In the end, she reminisces every once in a while (every weekend), but she just thought she would have the memories instead of coming back to the real thing.

“Stop dreaming LJ, we need to get to the good stuff before they run out.”

She snaps out of her reverie, realizing she’s been staring into her old French room for a bit too long.

“Sorry Chris. And don’t take advantage of the open bar, that’s considered rude.”

Chris gives her an _Are you kidding me?!_ look and re-links their arms before pulling her further down the hall.

“Babe, you can’t tell me not to do that. That’s like telling a fish to live on land. I _need_ my booze.”

“Alcohol is not a need, it’s a want. That becomes addictive.”

Chris rolls her eyes, leading them down the narrow halls filled with lockers and lined with a gum-stained floor. There was some _serious_ nostalgia for Lara Jean as she continued down this hall, coincidentally where her locker used to be.

Whilst being pulled, she almost trips over her dress, which Chris forced her to wear. It wasn’t anything conventional, or anything Lara Jean would ever wear, but Chris made a convincing argument.

_“This is the one night you get to see all the people that overlooked you. Make it count.”_

Though, it wasn’t that argument specifically that made Lara Jean put on the dress.

_“Fine! If you put it on I… won’t make you wear anything of mine for the next year.”_

_“Better.”_

So, Lara Jean slipped on the floor length, very deep v-cut, black dress and a pair of simple black heels before putting on some lipstick, Chris giving her hair “volume”, and looking into the mirror, she doesn’t recognize who was looking back at her. And, honestly, she could admit the woman looking back at her looked _hot_.

After med school, she kind of didn’t pay much attention to her appearance unless she was going to a gala, fundraiser, or award ceremony of some sort. Dressing up just to get changed into scrubs seemed unnecessary.

Now, with the reunion dress code - ironic - being black tie formal, she can’t help but spend a bit longer curling her hair, or making sure she doesn’t overline her lips with the bright red lipstick gifted to her from Chris.

“Okay.” Chris pats her arm. “We’re here.”

They stand there for a long second, just taking in the paint-chipped doors of the cafeteria. The only clear part of Chris’ tattooed arm - her hand - is shaking, something that Lara Jean hasn’t felt since the first day of high school, the only other day Chris has ever been nervous.

“You ready?”

Lara Jean scoffs.

“No! Chris, look at what I’m wearing!”

“What? You look hot! You know what, I shouldn’t have even asked you.”

She waves Lara Jean off, pulling open the heavy door of the cafeteria, keeping a firm grip on Lara Jean’s hand to pull her in after her.

Something Chris had forgotten, though, was due to the age of the door, it was excruciatingly loud. What made it even worse, was how quiet the room was, the buzzing of music barely audible. Even the light chatter couldn’t mask the noise.

All eyes turned to them, and Lara Jean froze.

You see, she still wasn’t the _best_ at social situations. She’s definitely gotten _better_ over the years, but still. Better isn’t conquered.

“You’re okay, Lara Jean. Just tilt your chin up and stride.”

 _Okay_ , she thought, _I can do that_. And she did, completely unaware of the very special eyes trained on her as she crossed the room to the sign in sheet.

Her dress swept effortlessly with each step, and her heels clicking gave it a sort of movie-verse effect. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by most.

And soon enough, the eyes went back to their respective places, Lara Jean’s heartbeat steadying as she added the last swoop to her “y” in the last part of the name box in the sign-in book.

After Chris signed, she made a show of putting the pen down before dragging Lara Jean off again.

“Chris, where are we going?”

“The bar. Where else?”

The trained eye had gotten close enough for Lara Jean to notice, the little inkling to turn around getting stronger as the person got closer.

“Large!”

She didn’t have to turn around completely to figure out who it was.

“Hello Gabe.”

He pulls her into a hug, momentarily lifting her off of her feet as he returns to his full height.

As per usual, the sea of lacrosse players in tuxedos followed suit, all of them greeting her the same way, lifting and everything, and they all engaged in a very animated conversation.

Suddenly, she’d found herself at a circular table, crowded by a bunch of rowdy men all talking about the “good old days” and reminiscing.

“Large, do you know, back in high school, Kavinsky would _not_ stop talking about you?” said Gabe.

Everyone, including Chris, hummed in agreement, and a few “oh yeah!”s were thrown around.

Lara Jean can’t help but smile a bit - an involuntary reaction - as she fidgets with the straw in her half-full glass, the thought of Peter giving her the warm feeling it always did.

Chris giggles behind Darrell, and all of them turn as she lets out a drunken belch before saying, “Yeah, I remember that. Also, he was _super_ territorial. I could _hear_ the growl that would come out of him every time a guy did a double take just to get a last look. Even more if your skirt was especially short that day.”

Greg chimes in, “Yeah. Though, it got worse when you two broke up for a bit. During weight room, some baseball dude was talking about you and your skirts, and we basically had to hold Kavinsky back from ripping the guy apart.”

“Why would he do that? What’s so wrong with talking about my skirt?”

The table goes silent, save Chris, who’s cackling like a witch in the corner.

“Guys, she’s always been this naïve, don’t get nervous now. LJ, he was talking about getting up _under_ your skirt, not _about_ your skirt.”

It dawns on Lara Jean, and her eyebrows raise up.

“Oh. _Oh_. Ahem, um, Okay. Well, now that makes much more sense. Thank you, Chris.”

She doesn’t really know how to act in this situation, and yours truly chooses of all times, _this_ time to enter the building.

All eyes turn to the person, but linger longer due to who they are.

It’s Peter Kavinsky. Of course.

His eyes find hers immediately after he signs the book, like a magnet to metal. Even through the crowded cafeteria, she’s the first person he spots, sitting in the back corner, surrounded by all of his old teammates.

He starts over towards her, his pace a little faster than normal and his stride a little longer, but eventually gets stopped by someone. It was bound to happen, I mean, _the_ Peter Kavinsky walking through a crowd of his former classmates and not one stops him? Impossible.

Lara Jean can’t help but giggle into her drink, half listening to the ridiculous conversation, half watching Peter get increasingly irritated by how many people stop him.

“I’m telling you,” Chris slurs, “they’re _going_ to win. They’ve been to Disney World like five times, what’s to stop a sixth?”

Four guys say in unison, “The Rams!”

“No w-” Chris hiccups, “way. The Pats are going to win, and you just can’t assume that because you _know_ you’re going to lose!”

David, one of the lacrosse players, says, “I’m not arguing about this with you Chris. You’re so hammered you used the word ‘assume’ the wrong way.

“You’re just a little pussy, aren’t you?” Chris slurs.

Lara Jean looks back to where Peter was, getting a little startled when she hears,

“Ah, Chris. I missed that dirty mouth of yours.”

“Kavinsky!” The usual ring when Peter surprises a group of people sounds around her, familiar and effervescent.

“What’s up? How’s life been?”

The conversation returns to where we began, catching Peter up on what’s been happening in everyone’s lives, how many drinks Chris has had, and soon enough, they’re back to talking about the Super Bowl.

Peter makes his way around the table before finally making it to Lara Jean.

“Hey.”

“Peter Kavinsky, how’s life been?” she says through a smirk.

He inches a little closer and puts a hand on her waist. She keeps her arms crossed, empty glass pulled up to cover her lips.

“Well, let’s see. After high school, I kept dating a wonderful girl who ended up becoming the most amazing woman. We got married a year ago, and now she’s been teasing me across the caf with _that_ on because I was late by not letting me kiss her hello.”

She raises an eyebrow, chuckling a little as she lowers her glass ever-so-slightly.

“Wow, it seems like you’ve been busy.”

He nods, biting his lip as his face inches closer, lowering the glass from her face with one finger and pulling her closer with the other hand.

Her resolution breaks as her eyes dart to his lips for a split second before returning to his eyes.

“There we go.” he whispers as he closes the space and kisses her. Her arms snaked around his neck as her hand moved to his hair, his arms wrapping fully around her waist and lifting her slightly so she could reach.

They finally separate when Chris yells, “Oh my _god_ just get a room already!”

Without breaking eye contact with Lara Jean, he digs into the inside pocket of his tux before pulling out a key card saying, “Don’t worry, we did.”

The whole table hoots and hollers and mocks Chris as she flips him off.

Lara Jean turns so red she rivals a tomato.

“Peter!” She hisses, hitting him lightly on the forearm.

He shrugs, laughing with the rest of the group until it dies down, morphing into a story about Chris’ latest tattoo.

Lara Jean will never get tired of this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I went completely MIA for the last few months but right after I posted my second chapter I had to focus on finals and then I went on an exchange program and then I’m in a third world country that’s 7hrs ahead of my usual time so to say the least, I’ve been busy :) but I’ve been editing this for months and def have more to come, maybe even a full story instead of ficlets in the near future ;)
> 
> PS: Title: I Fall in Love Too Easily - Chet Baker (1954)


	4. Midnight Train Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara Jean runs into Peter on a train in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest one yet, so should I extend this into a slow-burn? I’m not really sure, comment if I should ;)

Riding the train at night seemed like some sort of alternate universe.

Riding the train _alone_ at night was a whole different experience on its own.

Lara Jean had just gotten off the graveyard shift at the 24 hour bakery she works at. (I know, _24 hours_ , it’s absolutely insane!) Her only mode of transportation - in her budget - is by train, which isn’t a problem for her at all. She’s always meeting new people on the rails of New York, and she can confidently say she’s conquering this Big City. 

She had just gotten onto the Orange train, settling herself in for a long ride to 145th st B, when someone familiar sulks aboard. The man slumps down in the seat diagonal to her by a couple of chairs and looks at his phone, sighing defeatedly before dropping his head on the window behind him. Lara Jean couldn’t help but notice how distraught this strange man was; and how _familiar_ he was. 

Though, she pulls her gaze, focusing back onto the contents of her bag, trying to find her earphones. _For the love of all that is good and holy, I know they’re here some-_ . Lara Jean’s thoughts are interrupted by a familiar, “Covey? Lara Jean Song-Covey, is that _really_ you?”

She freezes, because she _knows_ that voice. She could never forget that voice.

She looks up at the man again, a mixture of surprise and joy evident on his face as he starts to stand up. The looks start to register in her mind, and she gets a clear view of his eyes. And, _of course_ , the eyes. His eyes never changed, even through college, even that fateful day when they parted paths for the last time, even now, looking at her with such amusement, which could only be brought on by her current expression.

“Peter Kavinsky?” She almost breathes out. But she doesn’t, she says it loud enough for him to hear as he makes his way over to her, nodding his head as a big grin breaks through his strained features.

Her earphones are all but forgotten as he takes a seat next to her, sighing as he drops his items onto the seat next to him. Lara Jean is still a little dumbfounded, and catches herself staring at him for a second. She looks away, blinking a few times before getting a hold of herself and letting out a breathy laugh.

“Peter Kavinsky. How have you been?” They do an awkward side hug and she readjusts herself so she’s fully facing him. _Well, he aged well._

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in a LONG time, so tell me how I did. Also send me prompts, bc I love doing those :)
> 
> Title: Joji - Rain On Me


End file.
